The present invention relates to storage devices for accessories. More specifically, the present invention provides a planar member having a front side and a rear side, wherein the rear side has one or more fasteners affixed thereto, and having an upper portion configured to resemble a head along which an elongated aperture is disposed, wherein a plurality of elongated strands extends therefrom, such that each strand is adapted to removably couple with an accessory, such as a hair barrette.
Many children enjoy dressing up using a variety of hair accessories, such as hair ties, scrunchies, barrettes or other clips. However, it is quite common for the children to misplace these hair accessories, resulting in frustration for parents when attempting to dress their child and the hair accessory desired cannot be found. Additionally, the loss of the hair accessories results in a monetary loss. If not stored properly, the hair accessories can also be stepped on and broken in addition to becoming lost. Although parents often purchase storage containers for their children to organize the hair accessories, the child frequently finds it boring to put away the hair accessories, and the storage container goes unused. Thus, an improved accessory storage device is desired to allow parents and children to easily and efficiently store a multitude of hair accessories.